


Colpevole

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilty Castiel, Human Castiel, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Season/Series 09
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Ambientata durante la nona stagione.I pensieri di Castiel, confrontato con il senso di colpa e le fatiche di essereumano.





	

Al Castiel integerrimo, tutto obbedienza e stoicismo, del cibo non era mai importato molto. Non aveva mai compreso l’attaccamento morboso di Dean per gli hamburger –nonostante Jimmy Novak avesse amato a sua volta la carne rossa- o la fascinazione provata dagli uomini per quello che, ai suoi occhi, non era altro che un insieme di atomi e molecole.

Certo, poteva dipendere dal fatto che li avesse seguiti fin dagli albori del tempo, osservando i loro progressi: da raccoglitori ad allevatori, e poi il primo fulmine provvidenziale a scaldare la carne di creature ormai estinte, il cacao e la _scoperta_ dell’America (un termine inesatto, in quando suo Padre non l’aveva proprio nascosta da nessuna parte, popolandola di creature così come il resto del pianeta)... Nella loro limitata comprensione della materia, adesso gli esseri umani giocavano perfino a fingersi sapienti manipolatori della materia attraverso ciò che definivano _cucina molecolare_ ; l'aveva scoperto proprio negli ultimi giorni, osservando un programma alla televisione in uno dei tanti rifugi che l'avevano accolto.

L’angelo che era stato non aveva mai compreso tutto questo fervore ma, sebbene avesse avuto modo di seguirli per millenni, Castiel aveva imparato molte più cose su di loro in quel breve lasso di tempo che in tutta la sua esistenza immortale.

Essere umano non era piacevole. C’erano bisogni continui e fastidiosi, di una bassezza tale che un tempo se ne sarebbe vergognato, pensando ai propri fratelli e a cosa avrebbero detto di lui. Per quale motivo Dio aveva creato qualcosa di _deplorevole_ e seccante come la digestione?! Di sicuro, la loro opinione sarebbe stata più benigna in passato, prima del suo tradimento -e poco importava che avesse agito in buona fede; non aveva forse, in buona fede, combinato più guai di quanti ne avrebbe comportati seguire le regole?

La velocità con cui il suo corpo reclamava nuovo cibo (il corpo di Jimmy, che pure riposava in un Paradiso privo di angeli a causa sua) non mancava mai di stupirlo, giorno dopo giorno, pasto dopo pasto. La fame era un imperativo costante nella sua mente e riempiva il vuoto lasciato dalla voce dei suoi fratelli, espandendosi fino a quando non rimaneva che quell'impulso, _mangia, mangia, mangia_. Se gli capitava di non trovare rifugio per la notte, ecco che alla fame s'aggiungeva anche il freddo; e gli incubi, _oh, gli incubi_ -reali e spaventosi ed impossibili da controllare. Castiel si svegliava confuso e madido di sudore, incapace per qualche istante di capire quale fosse il sogno e quale la realtà; ed al di sopra d'ogni cosa vi era la consapevolezza che, un giorno, sarebbe morto.

Castiel accettava ogni cosa, desiderandola perfino, poiché in quel dolore vedeva una meritata punizione; ma pure si domandava, nei momenti di maggior sconforto, se sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui le sue colpe sarebbero state espiate -temeva però che una sola vita umana non fosse sufficiente. Il dubbio aveva ormai attecchito nel suo animo, e la speranza di una misericordia divina si faceva di giorno in giorno più flebile.


End file.
